jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #104E8B; background-color:#efefef; width:100%; text-align:justify;" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | Archiv Hi Mar Tuuk, Wenn du ein Archiv machst dann mach bitt auch Abgeschlossene Diskussion in rein P.S Ich es auch schon mal vergesen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:48, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hi Pre Vizsla danke das du mich erinnert hast.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:20, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:25, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Man wird auch immer älter^^--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:54, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Doppelpunkt-Hinweise Hallo Mar Tuuk, könntest du bitte damit aufhören, andauernd Benutzer auf die Benutzung der Doppelpunkte hinzuweisen. Damit verursachst du nämlich mehr Aufwand als Nutzen. – Andro A • Disku 20:28, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ok--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:35, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) Freundschafft Hi, ich bins Boba_Fett. ich wollte fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundschfstliste setzen darf. the force be with us, always Sithlord 21:56, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja, selbstverständlich darfst du das.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 22:09, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Hi,ich bins raptors vs predators,darf ich dich auf meine Freundschaftsliste setzen? Möge die Macht mit dir sein. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Raptors vs predators (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:43, 12. Dez. 2010) :::Ja, selbstverständlich darfst du das.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:39, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Wie macht man das? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Raptors vs predators (Diskussion | Beiträge) 01:19, 25. Dez. 2010) :::::Kopier das Mar Tuuk.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:23, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) Unangebrachte Hinweise Hallo Mar Tuuk, mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass du alle möglichen Hinweise an alle möglichen Benutzer gibst. Dabei scheinst du jedoch nur nach Schema F vorzugehen, sprich du überlegst vorher nicht, was du da tust. Gerade erst hast du einem Benutzer, den ich schon als Stammbenutzer qualifizieren würde, die Signatur-Vorlage in seine Disku gesetzt. Dabei hast du anscheinend nicht geschaut, wie lange der Benutzer schon dabei ist und dass es jedem einmal passieren kann, die Signatur zu vergessen... Daher rate ich dir, mal einen Gang runter zu schalten und erst zu überlegen und danach zu handeln. Desweiteren bist du nicht der Hilfssheriff der Jedipedia... Gruß – Andro A • Disku 10:07, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Andro ich würde mich freuen wenn du kurz in Chat kommen könntest--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:11, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Geht heute leider nicht. – Andro A • Disku 10:36, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Ok kein Problem--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:51, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) Fernsehsendernamen Hallo Mar Tuuk, Ich wollte dir nur sagen das Fernsehsendernamen nicht kursiv geschriben werden--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:22, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Achso--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:06, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Kursiv geschriben werden nur Titel von Serien, Büchern, Filmen und so weiter--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:10, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Und Schiffsnamen sowie Eigennamen im Universum. KitDiskussion 21:16, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Ok--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:18, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) Episodenlink-Korrekturen Ein Hinweis für die Zukunft: Wenn du die Episodennamen/-links von Englisch zu Deutsch änderst, mach es doch bitte so, dass der geänderte Artikel am Schluss nicht mehr auf den englischen Episodentitel verlinkt. Das bedeutet: Nicht nur die TCWE-Vorlage im Abschnitt "Quellen" sollte angepasst werden, sondern jede Verwendung des Titels, sei es im HdK-Teil, bei Zitaten, in der Verlinkung auf den Episodenführer oder in Einzelnachweisen. Bei mehreren Episodentiteln würde ich dich auch bitten, die Änderung nach Möglichkeit in einer Bearbeitung zu machen, nicht in zwei oder mehr. Sonst muss jemand deine Bearbeitungen noch mal überarbeiten, womit keinem gedient ist. Also mach einmal etwas vernünftig oder lass es, damit du nicht mehr Arbeit verursachst als nötig. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:46, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Zumal man dafür egtl auch den Droiden benutzten sollte. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:44, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Ok und warum macht der Droide Benutzer:T3-M4 es nicht?--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:57, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Vielleicht muss man ihm (oder vielmehr Ben) sagen, das er es machen sollte. Andererseits ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn das bis zum nächsten mal, wo er eh läuft, so stehen bleibt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:39, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) Alter UC Hallo Mar Tuuk, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Vulture's Claw“ und „Jayfon“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:15, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich wusste,dass die Uc´s schon noch drinnen sind. In Nächster zeit werde ich den UC rausnehmen. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:35, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::In nächster Zeit? Ich denke das ist doch kein Aufwand, wenn du sie eben rausnimmst oder halt die Artikel fertigstellst. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:41, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Man kann die UC-Vorlage auch als Unbeteiligter entfernen, wenn nach einem Monat nichts passiert ist. GAR ''Diskussion'' 16:55, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Aber erst nachdem man den Benutzer der sie reingestellt hat angeschrieben hat und dieser innerhalb einer Woche immernochnicht wieder dran gearbeitet hat. Boba Fett123 19:16, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Das steht bitte wo? GAR ''Diskussion'' 01:23, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::::Das stand so in den alten Regeln. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:36, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::::Bei „Vulture's Claw“ und „Jayfon“ sind die UCs draußen.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:35, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) In den alten Regeln vielleicht, aber aktuell steht es nirgendwo mehr. Ist aber auch egal, nur gut, dass du sie raus genommen hast Tuuk. GAR ''Diskussion'' 14:46, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks :Danke--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:06, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks DANKE !!! :-D Jacksterr 11:32, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Bitte--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 11:46, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Jar Jar :Hahaha ^^--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'''Tuck-Tuck]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::War ja net böse gemeint. Ich fands nur lustig, das es jemanden gibt, der sich die mühe gibt. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 15:43, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ja ich habe die Mühe:D --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'''Tuck-Tuck]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:45, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks Ich weiß deine Arbeit an den Bildern zu schätzen. Wenn ich bei Quellen den kurzen anstatt den langen Bindestrich sehe, korrigiere ich es auch. Und du machst es überall und bist dabei sehr gewissenhaft. Darth Hate 15:29, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks Lass sie schmecken--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:47, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET)